


Second Chances

by Thistlerose



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Missing Scene, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just have to hug it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

After all the accolades, the salutes, and the applause, Pike drew Jim aside. "Someone wants to see you," he said, his voice pitched low so as not to be overheard.

"I'm not in trouble already, am I?" Jim's lips quirked in amusement. "I mean, half of Starfleet just had me in their line of sight. I couldn't have—"

Pike rolled his eyes. Actually _rolled his eyes._ Jim shut up.

"I said your father would have been proud of you," Pike said somberly, "because it's true and because he's not here to tell you himself. But there's someone who is, and I've no right to speak for her."

Mystified, Jim turned.

"Captain," said the middle-aged woman in uniform.

For a long moment, they stood facing each other while Pike backed slowly away in his wheelchair. There'd been cards every Christmas and on his birthday, but apart from that, Jim hadn't seen or spoken to his mother in three years. Not since he'd joined Starfleet without consulting her – something she hadn't appreciated, for some reason. She couldn't help it if Starfleet required her presence off-planet, but as a teenager he'd decided that in absenting herself, she'd given up the right to influence his choices. Dumb, maybe. Illogical, as Spock would probably say. But he'd been a dumb, illogical teenager.

"Commander," he said at length, and was annoyed by the uncertainty in his tone. "Hey, I outrank you now."

"Yes." The corners of her mouth quirked upward, but her eyes were sad. "The Kirk men tend to rise in rank quickly."

"I _did_ bet Pike I'd make captain in three years. And I couldn't _not_ save the world." Funny, he'd said almost the exact same thing to Bones and Scotty the other night over beers. It had sounded so much cooler then.

"I know what you did," said Winona Kirk. "I know all of it. I have the gray hairs to prove it. Jim." She shook her head. "I had a good long list of things I wanted to say, and I might still say some of them later. But – I _am_ proud of you. So _very_ proud." Her hands twitched at her sides. She wanted to raise them, he realized, but wasn't sure of his response.

What the hell. He wasn't repressed like Spock. Nor was he jaded and cynical like Bones. Her approval mattered, and he was glad to have it. He held out his arms to her and she, after hesitating for a single heartbeat, filled them.

5/15/09


End file.
